


(podfic) The One Where Bob and Patrick Live Together by Bexless

by kaciagemini



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciagemini/pseuds/kaciagemini
Summary: From author: Set during the summer Bob and Patrick (canonically) lived together while recording their respective albums.Podfic length: 12 minutes 23 seconds





	(podfic) The One Where Bob and Patrick Live Together by Bexless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where Bob and Patrick Live Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231218) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



Download/stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1riB-lJxT7VMzpjEZJTtHIn9Nu8crGqOI/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
